Musical Terminology
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Yamamoto has trouble understanding musical terms. Gokudera finds a way to explain them to him. Crack, pointless, and has lots of music words.


**A/N: **Hi guys! I haven't posted in a while! I actually wrote two fics, but I'm not gonna post them. At least, not now. Cos I don't really like how they went. But, I'm posting this one, so enjoy! Yeah, this has a LIME in it by the way. And it's borderline LEMON. I hope it's NOT a lemon, or I would have to make this M, and it would also be kinda embarrassing. So, don't say anything, and if you don't like this kinda stuff, don't read it. ^^

_Disclaimer:_ I've already written eight of these, go read another one of my stories if you want one.

* * *

Gokudera sighed once more in exasperation as a jarring wrong note rang into the air.

"Try again, idiot," he ordered and the music started once more.

There were many things that the silver-haired mafioso loved about Yamamoto Takeshi. How he was so considerate, and kind, and was not angered easily. How he obviously loved him back, and did not hesitate to show it. How he was so strong, and good at just about anything he needed to be good at, but not arrogant at all. All-in-all, Yamamoto was an amazing and rare person, and Gokudera was lucky to be able to call the boy his.

And because of that, Yamamoto could convince Gokudera to do just about anything. Gokudera had known this for a while, and had been thankful that his boyfriend was a pure-hearted person, and would not request something that would be harmful to anyone close to them.

But he had not thought that he would ask for _this_. The possibility had not even crossed his mind. He had disagreed at first, but the swordsman had been so persistent, so hopeful, that the bomber had given in.

So here he was, giving Yamamoto Takeshi piano lessons.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, it's not that hard!" Gokudera yelled in frustration.

Yamamoto simply pouted. "I don't understand these weird lines with circles coming out of them. What are they, Hayato?" A vein on the storm guardian's head throbbed.

"They're the fucking notes you idiot! Now play it again! We won't stop until you get it all right!" The music started once more, and Gokudera sighed and calmed himself down.

* * *

An hour-and-a-half later, Gokudera was satisfied with the piece. He even let through a small smile as the last note rang throughout the room. "Finally, you got it."

Yamamoto grinned at him. "You're such a great teacher, Hayato!" The taller teen tried to hug him, but Gokudera dodged it at the last second.

"Idiot, don't lose concentration. Now, play it again, but this time, add in all the details."

Yamamoto pouted. "But Hayato, I don't know what those words mean! I can't speak Italian!"

"Don't be stupid. People all over the world learn these terms. You don't have to speak Italian for that!" The silver-haired boy sighed. "I've already explained all of these words to you about a billion times!"

"But Hayato!" whined Yamamoto. "You explain them using such weird words! I don't understand at all!"

Gokudera sighed once more. Sometimes, it didn't help to have an idiot for a boyfriend. Sometimes.

"But you only understand baseball, and other things that you stupid jocks do. I can't explain these to you in those terms. One, they don't fit. Two, I don't know anything about sport," The bomber said, pondering slightly about how to make his job easier.

Yamamoto pouted again. "I'm not _that_ stupid! There are other things that I'm good at as well!" This made Gokudera stop. Things that Yamamoto were good at, apart from sports…

Yamamoto Takeshi was certainly a very friendly person, and was liked by everyone that he met. He had a great personality, and was easily trusted by others.

He was an amazing swordsman, one of the strongest in the world at the age of sixteen. He was a master of the flawless 'Shigure Souen Style' and could defeat almost any enemy that got in his way, or tried to hurt his friends.

Yamamoto also made great sushi. He had helped in his family's restaurant since he was a young boy, and could make a sushi roll that could put any world-class chef to shame.

The teen was also very protective of his friends, and would not let harm come to them. There had been countless occasions where Yamamoto had brought them out of a tight situation, and he would give up anything for his comrades.

But, even with these choices, Gokudera still could not come up with a way to help teach his boyfriend. Unless…

The Storm guardian smirked as an idea came into his mind. It was risky, and more than a bit shameless, but if it would help, then Gokudera didn't mind.

"Alright then. Listen carefully. I am about to explain these terms in a way that you would understand." The taller boy looked at his smirk inquiringly, but kept quiet and listened, interested to find out what his lover could have thought of.

"At the beginning, we share a simple _staccato_ kiss, and I get ready for bed." Yamamoto raised his eyebrows questioningly, but said nothing. "Then, as soon as I walk out of the bathroom, you pounce on me in a _pesante_ fashion. I do not really resist, and we begin to kiss each other deeply and you stick you're tongue in my mouth with _acciaccato_."

The dark-haired boy gulped as he began to realize what his boyfriend was doing. Gokudera noticed this, but continued on. "I moan slightly, in a _piano_ level, but you coax the moan out, and it becomes _mezzo forte_. You begin to move down my body, at an _andante_ speed, before you rip my shirt off and let your hands _glissando_ over my body. Your fingers brush against my nipples, and my moan comes out _forte_. You smirk in a _burlando_ way, and attach yourself to my nipples, and your hand moves towards my pants."

By now, both boys had intense blushes on their faces, but Gokudera made himself continue, and Yamamoto certainly wasn't going to stop him. "You rip them off _abbandonatamente _and tease me for a bit, using your _disciolto_ hands. I beg you with _disperato_, and you finally give in, and youremove your own clothes in a _frescamente_ way. You then kiss me again, _con fuoco_ this time, and enter me with _forza_. You then stop and wait, but you are _inqueito_. Then suddenly you move, _adagio _at first. Both of us moan, and you begin to _accelerando_. Gradually, your movements become _negligente_, and both of our moan _crescendo _to a _fortissimo. _You now move at a _prestissimo, _and then with climax."

"After a while, our panting goes back to a _pianissimo_, and you kiss me with and _anioroso_ approach. We fall asleep soon after."

Both boys were silent for a while, but then Yamamoto gulped, more than a little excited. "Well, idiot, I explained it to you. You better understand, because I'm not doing anything like that ever again," Gokudera said, also very aroused.

This time, it was Yamamoto's turn to smirk.

"I would understand better if we did some practice!"

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, I fail. But I had fun writing this~

Wow, what kind of crazy-ass piece was Yama-chan learning? I swear, a single piece can't have so many weird and different terms.

And if you guys couldn't understand what I was writing about because of all the music-nerd words, then sorry, but I can't be bothered translating them all.

Review are very-much appreciated!


End file.
